The United States of Kuhlfros
The United States of Kuhlfros-commonly known as Kuhlfros is a Federal Republic consisting of 31 States states, 25 of which are contiguous and 4 oversea territories. It is located between the Latin Empire and the Imperial Republic of Kistan, and North of The nation of Urcea in North Ixnay Major, With access to the Northern Ixnay ocean and the Coscivian Strait, Along with access to the Odeneru via inland strait. at around 1.89 Millian sq miles and 2.8 Billion people Entomology The name Kuhlfros ''was given by the Native German and Celts whom came from the south and perhaps east, Which mean Land of the Frost, which was very true due to the Alpine nature of Kuhlfros, The First reference for a United States of Kuhlfros was used in the 1872 when Fredrick Green wrote in his novel ''A Land Undivided '' History '''Early Kuhlfros' Around 45 BC, The First Germano-Celti settlement is recorded to have been around, which slowly began expanding into seperate factions and tribes, and rivalries began to form, while Latin people shoved more Celt and German people into what would be Kuhlfros, although animosity with the latin culture would influence Kuhlfros for some time Kingdoms of Kuhlfros Near 600 Ad, The next record has occured, Danish Explorers/Vikings find a theological empire of German and Celts, often going against Latin invaders in look of more land. These Nordic peopel found themselves into thier own kingdom which lasted with the Kuhlfrosian Empire until around 1100 Ad, called the Unification of Kings, The Kingdom of Kuhlfros was formed, from where an age of Mediavel beauty and Strength where some of the famous castles and fortresses seen today where built and true Kuhlfros culture developed The Kuhlfros Republic The year is 1500, Exploration and Enlightenment is at its beginning, and Kuhlfros takes part in it, almost over night The Kingdom of Kuhlfros was reformed into a Republic and sailors left the continent now known and North Ixany Major, In search of new world and riches The Kuhlfros republic became expansionist and grew its power around Ixnay until 1840, Where Daniel Vonwittlesbeck became the Consul of Kuhlfros, becoming a napolean in his own sense, Going in the name of the Roman Catholic Church, he commited to many expeditions and wars in his lifetime, leaving Kuhlfros without money in time for the Socialist and Progressive Uprisings in 1880 The Race of the Three Nations of Kuhlfros In 1880 newer parties left the Republic and formed their own nations, leaving a poor Republic be forcefully taken over by Socialism leading to the Socialist Republic, lasting from 1890-2000, While Progressive and remaining Capitalists made the precursor to United States, The New Reformed Republic of Kuhlfros 1900-2000, and finally an Empire on the Terms of Fascism came to be in 1927 and continued until 1963. In this time the turn of the century and modernization came about with the Socialist Republic making the first Atomic Bomb, while Industry rose in the opposing nations ' The United States of Kuhlfros' In 1995 Ad, Jacob Garrison, Statesman and General in the Reformed Republic took a 4-year war against both nations, showing the Reformed Republic as the dominant power of Kuhlfros Contemorary times. Unifying them into the United States of Kuhlfros on Jan, 21st 2000, Where for his 8 years as president he worked on stablizing Economy and Advancing technology and Protecting the Enviroment, The 2008 Election showed the preveiw to Kuhlfros Major Parties, The Christian Democratic Party, The Liberty Party, and The Kuhlfros Conservative Parties, Each one with their own views. THe CDP is a more Progressive , The LP is Liberal while the KCP is Conservative and Economy Focused. In 2008 Yinsen Jao'ri was elected President, He from the Liberty Party. At this time, the First war on Terror was still on everyone's mind. Yinsen began the process of pulling the troops out of the Terroristic Regions and turning te Governemnt Secular to the World. For 4 Years hardly any new laws passed except ones unagreeable with the majority of the people. Later after Yinsen's First Term (Which he was not reelected) It was found that he and several other LP members commited scandals such as altering the votes for laws. These Senators and Reps. Were Impeached and Imprisoned along with the Ex-President. 2012 President Marie Jackson a KCP member. The laws passed under Yinsen were vetoed and newer more stable and agreeable laws came to pass, Although Conservative, She was remembered as the bringer of Civil Rights to any citizen and defined some of the more controversial matters. Such as Gay Marriage, and Abortion, Which coincidentally enough, came to work with the WA Laws. The Nation still remaine dpartially secular to the world 2020 Elections Marie's Term Limit had been reached and three new canidates arised. and Terrance Samuel Becker of the CDP won it by a Landslide. In his first Term, He made reforms to many priorities in the government, Entered into the World Assembly and involved the nation with International Events and Incidents making Over-Sea Territories, while making some enemies and allies. 2024 (Current Date in Kuhlfros Calendar) The nation is reaching its of prosperity which is hoped to stay on this peak for centuries, Thankfully Due to the predessecor president, President Becker didn't need to worry as much on civil affairs and rights, His own Religion (Roman Catholic) was majority but any other religion (Or non religion) seems very content with the laws given. Wealth Gaps seem pretty decent and fair and recently the Welfare and Insurance Programs have been shut down. As the Country is so safe and povery is almost nonexistant. The Economy is Powerful and many citizens are becoming rich of entrepanuership or foriegn agreements. Geography, Climate, and Enviroment The Coastal Rolling Hills and Plains across the Seaboard all around Kuhlfros gives way to the Highlands and its fertile land and its deciduous forests, These Highlands gradually rise into the Alpine of the Konig Mountains and its Alpine climate, The mountains towering over the coniferous and deciduous forested valleys, Mountain Springs turn into flowing rivers through the long valleys where many species live, with around 14,000 types of vascular plants, 320 mammals, 580 birds, and 300 reptile and amphibious species and about 73,000 types of insects have been described, The Government owns around 27% of the land 12 of which are national parks, from glacier to forest and hills. Other is protected by the government for many reasons including enviroment, industry, and agriculture, while around 3% of Kuhlfros is owned by the Armed Forces Demographics Population The Kuhlfrosian Census Bureau estimate around 2.8 billion citizens in Kuhlfros States and in its Territories, a very small amount of these possible to be illegal immigrants, Kuhlfrosian Population growth is expected to be minimal and immigration has been on a major increase along with tourism over the past few years, Around 3.5 million citizens are homosexual or bisexual, they receive all rights as a citizen (As chruch and state are seperate, Marital laws are to a church's descision not the state, and others have right to recognize or not recognize it based on thier preferences and morales. Kuhlfros has an interestingly diverse etnic groups in Kuhlfros, The Majority being caucasian, with ancestries mostly from Celtic, Germanic, or Nordic Heritage, Language English, Is defacto the Kuhlfrosian Language, although tere is no language requirement, German is a widely spoken language, the largest minority language followed by Celtic Irish, Across the nation several dialects can be found spoken in the major languages English and German and Celtic Irish, Examples like Scottish English and American English, and Low German and Bavarian German as examples. Religion In the First Amendment, It allowed the free exercise of any religion or non-religion non-harmful to the welfare of the Kuhlfrosian Citizen eg.The Violets, Christian is by far the largest religion group, with Roman Catholic at its majority of Christianity, It has been introduced for Church and State to be seperate, though Morales and wishes of any Church can be influential to the State. Government and Politics The Government of Kuhlfros is a Presidential-Legislative Democracy and Federal Republic, with three branches of government active today, which is ruled by a system of checks and balances, and runs on the (American) System of Levels of Government, Federal, State, and Local The federal government is composed of three branches: *Legislative: The bicameral Congress, made up of the Senate and the House of Congress, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. *Executive: The president is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law (subject to Congressional override), and appoints the members of the Presidents Advisory(subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies[ *Judicial: The National Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the president with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. Parties and Elections Kuhlfros has operated as a multi-party system since its birth, but over time, only three are still very powerful and the most commonly voted on, The Kuhlfros Union Party, the United LIberty Party, and the Kuhlfros Progressive Party, with other moderate parties of the Kuhlfros Social Party, and the Kuhlfros Silvan Party. Category:Summary Category:Entomology Category:History Category:Geography,Climate, and Enviroment Category:Demographics